Christie Ricci
| birth_place = Clinton, Mississippi | death_date = | death_place = | resides = San Diego, California | billed = | trainer = Leilani Kai | debut = June 2002 | retired = }} Christie Mathis (November 11, 1982) is an American professional wrestler better known by her ring names, Christie Ricci and Glory. She is the current and inaugural Wrestlicious Champion. After being trained by Leilani Kai, Ricci made her debut in June 2002, and began competing on the independent circuit. She won both the LLF Championship and the XWF Women's Championship, before being sidelined with a knee injury in 2004. After her return, Ricci continued to wrestle on the independent circuit, competing in All Pro Wrestling's first ChickFight tournament, and on October 8, 2005, she won the NWA World Women's Championship, which she held until January 2007. She also appeared at Shimmer's first shows in November 2005. She currently works for the Wrestlicious promotion as Glory, and was the inaugural champion. Professional wrestling career After completing two years of college, Mathis decided to transfer colleges to Georgia Institute of Technology, so that she could attend a wrestling school in Atlanta. Weeks before she was to move to Atlanta, however, she met Leilani Kai, and instead decided to stay in Nashville to train with Kai. After being trained by Kai, she debuted as a wrestler in June 2002 using the ring name Christie Ricci. That year, she was named Rookie of the Year by the Professional Girl Wrestling Association. For the next two years, Ricci competed for numerous independent promotions, and won both the Mexican's promotion Lucha Libre Femenil (LLF)'s LLF Championship, by defeating Miss Janeth, and the Xcitement Wrestling Federation's Women's Championship. In February 2004, Ricci reaggravated a previous knee injury in Mexico, and underwent surgery. She was briefly sidelined while recuperating. She returned to Mexico in July and August 2004. In October 2004, Ricci competed in at All Pro Wrestling (APW)'s Halloween Hell Night 1 show, in which she participated in the "ChickFight Tournament". She defeated Tiffany in the first round, but lost to Cheerleader Melissa in Round Two. She competed for APW at Halloween Hell Night 2 the following night as well, defeating Hailey Hatred, Candace LeRae and Nikki Roxx in a four-way elimination match. In early 2005, Ricci competed for New Breed Wrestling (NWS) and Top Rope Wrestling (TRW). On February 18, Ricci competed in a gauntlet match in NBW; the match was won by Daizee Haze, and also contained Josie, ODB, and Traci Brooks. On May 24, Ricci was defeated by Lollipop at a TRW show. From August 14 to August 31, 2005, Ricci travelled to the US army bases in South Korea, Japan, Guam, and Hawaii for Armed Forces Entertainment. On October 8, 2005, Ricci won the NWA World Women's Championship by defeating the reigning champion, Lexie Fyfe and Tasha Simone in a three-way match at the NWA 57th Anniversary Show. She appeared on the first two DVD volumes of Shimmer Women Athletes. The first volume was taped on November 6, 2005, and she lost to Lexie Fyfe. The second volume was taped the same day, and Ricci defeated Amber O'Neal. Throughout 2006 and 2007, Ricci continued to competed for independent promotions, including USA Championship Wrestling, CWA Championship Wrestling and Memphis Wrestling. After holding the NWA World Women's Championship for over a year, Ricci eventually dropped it to MsChif on January 27, 2007. In mid-2007, Ricci began competing regularly for Women's Extreme Wrestling (WEW). Her first appearance for WEW was on May 5, when she competed in two matches, losing to Talia Madison in the first and Jazz in the second. She also began competing for Southern All-Star Wrestling, defeating Lollipop in her first match for the promotion. She continued competing for both promotions throughout 2008, wrestling people including Cindy Rogers, Naomi Banks, and Angel Orsini. In July 2008, she returned to the LLF in Mexico. In early 2009, Ricci debuted for Wrestlicious, a women's wrestling organization owned by Jay Vargas and Jimmy Hart, under the name Glory. On the April 7, 2010 episode of Wrestlicious Takedown, Glory alongside Felony, were the last two girls standing in a 20-girl "Hoedown Throwdown" Battle Royal to determine the top two contenders for the Wrestlicious Championship. On the May 24 episode of Wrestlicious Takedown, Glory defeated Felony to win the Wrestlicious Championship, becoming the inaugural champion. Personal life Mathis grew up in Clinton, Mississippi, where she knew fellow professional wrestler, Ted DiBiase, Jr., after meeting him at a Sunday school class. It was through DiBiase Jr. that she became a fan of professional wrestling and his father, "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase. Mathis cites DiBiase, Dynamite Kid, Bret Hart, Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit as her favorite wrestlers. She was also a fan of Eddie Gilbert. Mathis began bodybuilding at age 17, and plans on competing in bodybuilding competitions, and doing fitness modeling. Mathis graduated from college with a Bachelor of Business in 2004, and completed her master's degree in Business in 2007. In addition to pursuing an active wrestling schedule on the independent circuit, she recently formed her own production company, Posh Productions. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Flying Arm Bar :*Torture Rack *'Nicknames' :*The Total F'n Package" :*"The Well Rounded" *'Theme music' :*“Fall Behind Me” by The Donnas (SHIMMER) Championships and accomplishments *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA World Women's Champion (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #36 in the 2008 PWI Top 50 Females *'United States Wrestling Organization' :*USWO Television Champion (1 time) See also *Christie Ricci's event history External links and references * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:Hit The Mat alumni Category:Sleeper Kids World alumni Category:1982 births Category:2002 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Mississippi wrestlers Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Memphis Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Universal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Womens Xtreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestlicious current roster Category:Steel Kittens Productions alumni Category:NWA World Women's Champions Category:FEMWIN alumni Category:Living people